Le plus beau cadeau
by greynono
Summary: C'est Noël chez les Gboys... Tesmp des cadeaux.... Yaoi.


Thème : 2, Nouvelle, lettre

Couple : Heero Yuy/ Duo Maxwell

Fandom : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais c'est les périodes de Noël et…. Non, vraiment, je peux pas espérer ?

Comme c'est bientôt Noël, j'ai été influencée, et puis ça aurait été dommage de passer dans cette période sans écrire quelque chose quand même !

**_Le plus beau cadeau_**

Quatre souleva difficilement une paupière, réveillé par un bruit incongru… Quelque chose déboulait dans les escaliers, quelque chose de très lourd, ou non, pas lourd, mais plutôt pressé…. Très pressé….

Rassemblant difficilement ses pensées, il réfléchit à ce qui pouvait provoquer un tel remue-ménage….

Une réponse s'imposa d'évidence à lui : Duo ! Il n'y avait que lui pour faire autant de bruit, même sans parler….

Cependant, la raison d'un tel empressement restait sombre et Quatre se demandait ce qui pouvait lui arriver quand il sentit un regard sur lui…

Trowa, appuyé sur un coude, le regardait en souriant, très tendrement…. Un réveil agréable s'il en est…. Quatre lui renvoya son sourire, ronronnant comme un chaton dans les draps, Duo lui étant momentanément sorti de la tête.

- Joyeux Noël mon amour, lui susurra Trowa en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

Quoi ? On était déjà Noël ? Le blond l'avait complètement oublié avec leur emploi du temps surchargé de cette dernière semaine… Il en rougit de honte.

- Oh Trowa, je suis désolé…

- Quoi ? Tu as oublié ? Bah, ce n'est pas grave du tout, l'important c'est que nous soyons ensemble !

- Oui, tu as raison, lui murmura son amant en le prenant dans ses bras. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi…

Tandis que Trowa embrassait Quatre, célébrant Noël comme il se devait, Quatre ne pu s'empêcher que si eux étaient très heureux, ce n'était pas le cas de tous les habitants de la planque…. Grâce à son empathie, il était capable de savoir ce que ressentait ses camarades, et ce don lui apportait quelquefois quelques soucis… Ainsi, il savait pertinemment que Duo et Heero ressentaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, mais il ne pouvait pas leur dire, il n'en avait pas le droit… C'était à eux de faire le premier pas, mais ils étaient si timides et si pudiques qu'ils n'avaient encore rien avoué de leurs sentiments à l'être aimé. Quatre savait que Duo souffrait de cette situation et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de lui apporter son soutien, discret mais efficace, en espérant que ces deux bornés se décident un jour….

Alors que Trowa commençait à explorer son cou, Quatre entendit Wufei qui s'était également levé et descendait beaucoup plus discrètement que le natté les escaliers.

- On devrait peut-être les rejoindre, non ?

- Pourquoi ?

Le blond rit de l'envie de son compagnon de prolonger leur nuit ensemble, mais il lui dit :

- J'étais peut-être distrait au réveil, mais je n'ai pas complètement oublié Noël, et j'ai envie de voir la réaction des autres devant leurs cadeaux !

Trowa releva la tête, intrigué.

- Tu as fait des cadeaux toi aussi ?

- Parce que toi…. !

Trowa sourit :

- Tu pensais vraiment que je n'allais rien offrir ? Attends, c'est Noël, je pouvais pas passer à côté !

Puis son visage exprima soudain une grande curiosité :

- Tu a fait des cadeaux…. a tout le monde ?

- Pourquoi t'aurai-je oublié, grand bêta ? lui sourit son amant.

Trowa se leva d'un coup, révélant toute la part du gamin qui sommeillait encore en lui et se précipita sur la porte :

- Alors je veux pas louper ça !

Quatre le suivit à son tour et ils rejoignirent les deux autres en bas.

Les paquets avaient été posé sur la table, avec un mot montrant à qui chacun d'eux le cadeau était destiné. Wufei, lui aussi malgré tout un enfant, avait déchiré les papiers sans retenue et admirait une magnifique estampe japonaise. Quand il aperçut Quatre et Trowa, son visage cacha sa joie, et il maugréa pour l'apparence.

- Pas besoin de cadeaux, …. en guerre…. on est des soldats….

Mais son discours ne trompa personne et il remercia chaleureusement ses deux amis.

Trowa se précipita lui aussi sur ses cadeaux et les paquets ne firent pas non plus long feu… Quand à Quatre, il ouvrit les siens avec plaisir et satisfaction de voir qu'on avait pensé à lui. En fait, chacun des G-boy avait fait un cadeau à chacun d'entre eux, et comme il commençaient à bien se connaître, ils avaient visé juste dans leurs choix. Les sourires étaient sur tous les visages.

Quatre prit un paquet posé sur la table et regarda le nom : Heero.

Malheureusement, ce dernier était parti en mission la veille, pour trois jours consécutifs… C'était vraiment odieux de devoir passer Noël en mission, sous les balles ennemies, mais c'était leur vie de soldat, et Heero ne semblait pas en avoir été affecté. Quatre regarda les quatre paquets qui attendaient Yuy, et maudit intérieurement leurs supérieurs.

Lui, le soldat parfait, qu'on disait de glace, avait même pensé à eux et avait offert un petit quelque chose à chacun, mais sous prétexte de mission et de guerre, on venait lui retirer le droit de passer les fêtes avec ses amis… Il n'y avait pas de justice…. Et Duo devait certainement en souffrir….

Au fait, Duo….

Quatre ne l'avait pas entendu depuis qu'il était descendu avec Trowa, alors que d'habitude, le natté se serait fait un plaisir d'hurler sa joie. De tous, c'était lui le plus gamin, et la fête de Noël ne pouvait pas le laisser indifférent…

S'inquiétant un peu de son silence, Quatre le chercha du regard et le trouva, dans un coin de la pièce, à genoux devant des paquets non ouverts… Pleurant…

Affolé, Quatre alla vers lui et s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Duo, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le natté se contenta se serrer un papier contre lui, versant sur lui quelques larmes que laissaient échapper ses yeux, sans sanglot. Juste quelques larmes…

- Duo, réponds-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Alors le jeune homme lui tendit le papier sur lequel on pouvait lire, écrit très lisiblement d'une main de soldat parfait :

« _Cela fait longtemps que j'aurai dû te le dire… Je t'aime Duo. Plus qu'aucun être ne le pourra jamais. _

Dés la fin de cette mission, je viendrai te le dire en face. D'ici là, Joyeux Noël ! » 

Quatre leva les yeux vers son ami, qui gardait les siens baissés :

- Mais c'est merveilleux Duo ! Tu attendais ça depuis si longtemps !

- Oui….., soupira le natté de bonheur. Depuis si longtemps…..

Et il reprit la lettre, sur laquelle il déposa un doux baiser.

- Reviens vite Heero…. murmura-t-il. Tu viens de me faire le plus cadeau de toute ma vie….


End file.
